fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Baby Mario
}} Baby Mario (Japanese: ベビィマリオ Bebī Mario) is a baby form of Mario from the Mario and Yoshi series. He, alongside Baby Luigi appear in Super Smash Bros. Revolution as playable characters. Baby Mario is Baby Luigi's big brother, and has a crush on Baby Peach. Baby Mario was also friends with Baby Wario, until they grew up. At three years of age, Baby Mario's parents sent him away to Brooklyn, along with Baby Luigi, so that Kamek couldn't take them away. Game Appearances Donkey Kong Kart D.I.Y. Baby Mario appears in Donkey Kong Kart D.I.Y. Mario Rugby League Baby Mario is the captain of the Baby Brigade team on the Wii multiplayer sport game Mario Rugby League. His team specializes in Skill and Strength, and he has the ability to shoot small fire for long distance tackling. Mario & Kirby Baseball Baby Mario appears in Mario & Kirby Baseball on his older self's team. He's fast, but has a weak swing since he's a baby. He's one of the best bunters in the game. Mario and Co.: Baby Battalion Baby Mario makes an appearance in the game Mario and Co.: Baby Battalion, when Mario is turned into a child by the The Adult-to-Baby Gaddget 2000. ''Diaper Duty'' series Super Mario Bros: Diaper Duty Baby Mario is one of the first two characters that you use in Super Mario Bros: Diaper Duty. He can jump on people and throw red fireballs. He is the most average of all of the babies. He is a star child. Diaper Duty 2: The Eggs In Diaper Duty 2: The Eggs Baby Mario moves from Big City (now Big Ape City) to Toad Town in the Mushroom Kingdom. His level along with his brother is Toad Town where Kammy Koopa has attacked and is taking over. He along with the other star children summons Rosalina and storms Bowser's Keep to free Waluigi, Daisy and Funky. Diaper Duty 3: Baby Peach's Turn to Shine In Diaper Duty 3: Baby Peach's Turn to Shine Baby Mario is kidnapped by Petey Piranha and must be saved by Baby Peach and Baby Daisy. After being rescued he most progress to save the other babies. He is kidnapped again only to be saved by Peach again. Diaper Duty 4: Piranha Plant Storms In Diaper Duty 4: Piranha Plant Storms, Baby Mario along with Baby Luigi, Baby Wario and Baby Waluigi gets eaten by the Super Piranha and must be saved by the other star children as well as the self dubbed "Space Children". Diaper Duty 5: Koopa Kid Gets Mad Baby Mario is the starting character of Diaper Duty 5: Koopa Kid Gets Mad and is playable the whole way through. He starts in Toad Town and uses jumping and fire to attack. Diaper Duty 6: Baby Birdo is Born Baby Mario appears in Level 4: Star Reunion of Diaper Duty 6: Baby Birdo is Born, where he has been made a god by the Red Yoshi tribe. He asked them to free his friends and they turned against him. He was playable half way through level four and through the rest of the game. Diaper Duty 7: The Nega Star Children Baby Mario is mainly paired with Baby Luigi his brother throughout Diaper Duty 7: The Nega Star Children. He saves the Noki Master in Noki Bay on Isle Delfino, he frees the slaves of the mines in Chimp Cavern on DK Island, he helped the citizens of Beanbean castle town in the Beanbean Kingdom, he cleared up the Donate Plains in Dinosaur Land and by himself he cleared up the Birabuto kingdom in Sarsaland and did odd jobs around Toad Town in the Mushroom Kingdom. Super Duper Smash Bros. Baby Mario and Baby Luigi appear as a playable pair in Super Duper Smash Bros. Mario Kart 8 Wii U Baby Mario appears as a starter, feather weight character in Mario Kart 8 Wii U. His special move is Triple Electricitiballs. Stats: Speed: 2.75 Acceleration: 3.5 Drift: 2 Handling: 3.5 Off-Road: 2.75 Mario Singalong Rocks! Baby Mario makes his debut in the Mario Singalong! Series in Mario Singalong Rocks! to unlock him you have to have sung Heart Barracuda in Karoke Mode at least once. Mario Kart Wii 2.0 Baby Mario appears in Mario Kart Wii 2.0 as a playable character. Mario Hoops 3-On-3 Switch Baby Mario appears in Mario Hoops 3-On-3 Switch as a playable character. He is a Speedy character type and his special move is Hammer Shot. He is a secret character to unlock him you must beat the Mushroom Cup on Normal Difficulty (or above). His default partner is Baby Luigi. His team name is the Baby Mario Dunkers. Gallery BMarioSluggers.PNG Baby Mario TLH.PNG Baby Mario.....png Baby mario.PNG|''Yoshi'' series Babymariositting.png|Baby Mario sitting. Baby Mario.PNG|''Super Mario Hover Race'' YoshiBaby.png SSBBRZS Babies.png Babymario YIDS.png 525px-Mario_&_Baby_Mario_PiT.png 446px-Babymariogolf2.png See also *Mario *Paper Mario *Dr. Mario *Baby Mario Bros. }} Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Mario Category:Characters in Super Smash Bros. Zero Category:Mario Characters Category:Super Mario Rocket Baseball Category:Fantendo Football League Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Children Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Good Characters Category:Helpers Category:Allies Category:Mario Kart VR Category:Mario (series) Category:Characters in Baby Kart Wii Category:Characters in Mario & Nintendo All-Stars Racing 2 Category:Mario & Nintendo All-Stars Racing 2 Category:Nintendo Heroes Category:Mario Heroes Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Major Heroes Category:Super Smash Bros. Havoc Category:Super Mario Dodgeball!! Category:Mario Kart Double Dash!! 3DS Category:Mario Basketball: Mushroom Tourney Category:Mario Kart Turbo Race Category:Mario Baseball: Grand Slam Category:Content of Super Smash Bros. Maximum! Category:Mario Kart S Category:Default Characters Category:Mario Baseball Legends Category:Characters in Super Mario Silver Spurs Category:Mario Basketball Mushroom Tourney Tricky characters Category:Mario Kart 9:MySims Racing Characters Category:Diaper Duty (series) Category:Mario Tennis: Mega Smash Category:Mario Kart 9 (Luigi4747) Category:Mario Tennis: Match Point Category:Mario Family